With continuous development of technology, users have become unsatisfied with running open platform clients only on PC terminals. As a result, there are increasing requirements for running the clients on other terminals such as mobile phones, PDAs, etc. It is now a challenge in software design to allow an identical user's identification to be switched seamlessly in multiple scenes and terminals.
Due to the limitation in traditional platforms that one user's identification can only log into one terminal client at a time, traditional technology cannot meet the requirement for simultaneously logging in multiple scenes and terminals. For example, when an instant messaging account is logged into a terminal client, traditional technology will force the same account which has logged in another terminal client to be offline.